


Reflections

by sinAcosB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Reflection, The Burrow, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinAcosB/pseuds/sinAcosB
Summary: He said it was the need to always be alert, if someone is waiting outside he would hear them coming. Other times he said it reminds him of when they lived outside and he doesn't feel comfort in the warmth of the night anymore. I don't try to change him though and I stopped complaining. We all have scars from the wars, and 2 years later everyone knows the mental ones are the ones that still linger strongly.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing something....not great but hopefully I will get better as I keep trying!

My head is pounding as the bright stream of sunlight wakes me up and my mouth is dry with the remnants of anxiety from dreams that are all too real. I hate sleeping over at his place because the specky git still hasn't gotten blackout blinds which makes no sense and he always keep the window opened making the room freezing in the dead of winter. He reasons it is because of the war, when they were living in the forest. He never got over the innate fear that tarnished his youth. In the earlier days when I complained, he moved between two explanations. He said it was the need to always be alert, if someone is waiting outside he would hear them coming. Other times he said it reminds him of when they lived outside and he doesn't feel comfort in the warmth of the night. I don't try to change him though and I stopped complaining. We all have scars from the wars, and 2 years later everyone knows the mental ones are the ones that still linger strongly. 

But that is neither here nor there. It happens sometimes, I get sucked back into the past and I think too much about how others will see us. He always complains I put too much responsibility on my shoulders, which is ridiculous coming from him. We've been together for 8 months now. It was healing in a way for both of us, healing but not healed. It was him that wanted to go public...well to tell his friends about us and that's public enough knowing Gryfindorks can't keep a secret for long. 

And that's what leads to today. When he told them a month ago, we all sat around at the Leaky for an awkward drink that left me storming out. But we have all tried since then. Life is too short for fighting, or at least no one has the energy to keep up the pretence. Liking our wounds and rebuilding society has consumed each person. So we've tried and survived stilted dinners and drinks which has all surmounted to today. It's Christmas eve at the Burrow which means sitting amongst the hord of Weasels and Granger. He wants it so bad... for us to all get along, but its hard to not fall back into the past. He knows its my coping mechanism, vulnerability is hard for me. 

I feel him stirring behind me, his arm wrapped around me twitches and his hand begins tracing patterns over my chest. "You're thinking so hard that you've woken me up" comes a soft murmur in my hear. He knows this is hard and I get that it is hard for him as well. So I turn around so we are faced to face, legs intwined. He has morning breath and so do I, but I kiss him anyway and joke "just wondering what I should wear with that gastly sweater Molly sent over yesterday." He chuckles and caresses my face. He looks so handsome with the morning light ghosting over his face and I know that no matter the hardships we may face that it is worth waking up next to him. Although, thank god I bought him curtains for Christmas cause I need to maintain my looks since after tonight my sanity will be long gone.


End file.
